Knowledge management is a term generally associated with capturing, organizing, maintaining, and disseminating information and knowledge, typically, within a business organization. In general, a knowledge management (KM) system specifies practices, tools and processes for managing knowledge. However, in most cases, existing KM systems are detached from the business operations of the organization. The KM systems are more concerned with the mechanics and processes of knowledge management and thereby creating a form of knowledge repository system that the businesses within the organization tap upon from time to time. There seems to be a lack of close relationship between existing business needs and the KM systems within the organizations. The KM systems do not address how the accumulated knowledge can be used to facilitate business management to help the businesses.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a business-aligned KM system that is intricately linked to the business needs and a method for creating the same.